In recent years, the use of light-emitting diodes (LEDs) for various common lighting purposes has increased, and this trend has accelerated as advances have been made in LEDs and in LED-array bearing devices, often referred to as “LED modules.” Indeed, lighting applications which have been served by fixtures using high-intensity discharge (HID) lamps and other light sources are now increasingly beginning to be served by LED modules. Such lighting applications include, among a good many others, roadway lighting, parking lot lighting and factory lighting. Creative work continues on development of lighting fixtures utilizing led modules. It is the latter field to which this invention relates.
High-luminance light fixtures using LED modules as light source present particularly challenging problems. High costs due to high complexity becomes a particularly difficult problem when high luminance, reliability, and durability are essential to product success. Keeping LEDs and LED-supporting electronics in a water/air-tight environment may also be problematic, particularly when, as with roadway lights and the like, the light fixtures are constantly exposed to the elements. Use of a plurality of LED modules presents further challenges.
Yet another cost-related challenge is the problem of achieving a high level of adaptability in order to meet a wide variety of different luminance requirements. That is, providing a fixture which can be adapted to give significantly greater or lesser amounts of luminance as deemed appropriate for particular applications is a difficult problem. Light-fixture adaptability is an important goal for LED light fixtures.
Dealing with heat dissipation requirements is still another problem area for high-luminance LED light fixtures. Heat dissipation is difficult in part because high-luminance LED light fixtures typically have a great many LEDs and several LED modules. Complex structures for module mounting and heat dissipation have sometimes been deemed necessary, and all of this adds to complexity and cost.
In short, there is a significant need in the lighting industry for an improvement in manufacturing lighting fixtures using LEDs, addressing the problems and concerns referred to above.